Bed sheets known in the art typically include a flat or fitted sheet that may be placed over a mattress and mattress cover. An optional second sheet (also referred to as a top sheet) may be placed on top of the bed sheet located on the mattress. A person may then sleep between the flat or fitted sheet and the top sheet. A comforter, blanket, quilt, or the like is often added on top of the top sheet as additional layering. A commonly used type of fitted bed sheet is typically sewn to fit the shape of the mattress and comprises elastic around the edges to keep the edges of the sheet tucked under the mattress. The elastic edges provide a convenient means to ensure the fitted sheet remains on the mattress, such as during use.
It is often desirable to maintain or reintroduce a neat bedding appearance, such as after the bedding is pulled out of place during use. The desirable appearance may be commonly referred to as a made bed. A made bed may take many forms, but typically involves the top sheet positioned flatly upon the flat or fitted sheet, and may involve organized folding of the top sheet, comforter, blanket, quilt, or the like.